onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Mobile
|affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; Charlotte Family |occupation = Pirate; Executive |age = 25 |jva = Yoshihisa Kawahara }} Charlotte Mobile is the 31st son of the Charlotte Family and an executive member of the Big Mom Pirates. He is a Longarm-Human hybrid and is part of triplets alongside sisters Marble and Myukuru. Appearance Mobile is a tall man with light skin, and a long, pointy nose. He has reddish-brown hair arranged as an upside down triangular shape, with the two horizontal angles ending with an upward curl. He also has a thin Pencil mustache. He wears a puffy high collar suit with pink and burgundy vertical lines, a yellow scarf, and wears a brown and yellow cape. Personality Since Mobile took part in Big Mom's plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, he can be consider very loyal to his crew. He was shown to frequently frown. He is constantly seen with a glass of wine, implying he likes to drink it. When Bege's betrayal was uncovered, he was very shocked. He appears to be very proud and vain, as he is seen raising his nose and looking down on people similar to Boa Hancock. Abilities and Powers For use in assassinating the Vinsmoke Family, he and other members of the Big Mom Pirates were given Walkers. In the anime, he is shown wielding two swords with enough skill to briefly clash with Sanji. History Whole Cake Island Arc Mobile attended the tea party and wedding between Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding, where he took part in Big Mom's plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. As the plan began to fell apart due to Pudding's emotional breakdown, he was shocked to see Monkey D. Luffy burst out of the wedding cake and witnessed Charlotte Katakuri attacking him. After Brook destroyed the photo of Mather Carmel, he and the rest of the Big Mom Pirates tried to take down the Straw Hats before the situation escalated. When Bege revealed his true intentions, he was shocked and confused. As the alliance's plan backed fire, he witnessed Bege using his Big Father form, and then Big Mom's attack on the traitor. After the Vinsmokes exited the fortress to provide the alliance with cover, he tried to shoot at them. As the alliance tried to escape, he was blown away from Luffy and Big Mom's clash. After the Whole Cake Chateau collapsed, he was recruited by Charlotte Daifuku to the pursuit unit that was assigned to go after the Straw Hats. During the pursuit, he was shocked to see Big Mom going after their enemies personally. After the Straw Hats ran into the Seducing Woods, Mobile and his squad were defeated when Nami used Zeus to bring a thunderbolt down on them. Wano Country Arc When Big Mom tried to infiltrate Wano, Mobile accompanied her and the other Big Mom Pirates' executives as they attempted to cross the waterfall into the country. However, just before they reached the top of the waterfall, King attacked the ship, causing the ship and everyone on it to fall upside-down into the sea. Major Battles Filler Battles *Mobile, Compo, and Laurin vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Mobile, Laurin, and Charlotte Mash vs. Vinsmoke Yonji *Mobile vs. Sanji (Seducing Woods) Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Mobile and his comrades were defeated by Nami using Zeus' thunderbolt during the escape from Whole Cake Island. In the anime, Sanji defeated him in battle instead. Furthermore, in Episode 846, he refers to Tablet as "big brother," which does not occur in the manga. Trivia *''Mobile'' might be a reference to Mobile Catering which is the business of selling food from a vehicle or cart, fitting with the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation ca:Mobile ru:Мобил it:Mobile Category:Longarm Crossbreeds Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists